geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Why was my pasta deleted?
NOTE: This content has been adapted from the Creepypasta Wiki, and belongs to the admins there. This wiki does not own this content in any form whatsoever. Introduction Welcome, if you’re reading this, it is extremely likely that I deleted your story and you are looking for the reasons why. Likely you've come here from my talk page which you hopefully read before posting and asking why I deleted your story. Maybe you’re mad about it, maybe you’re confused, or maybe you’re just interested in learning what you did wrong so you can improve your future posts. All of those reasons are valid and hopefully by the end of this post I will answer all of those inquiries. If not, feel free to message me and I will answer you as best I can. First and foremost, I understand if you’re mad; I would be mad too if my story was deleted after I had spent hours (or even months) working on it. That being said, you have to realize that how you use that frustration will directly impact your chances to re-upload your story. So take a moment to stop typing and read this. This will likely answer any questions you have as to why someone has deleted your story. Give it a quick look over and realize that sometimes there is more wrong with a story than just a few minor errors. Let’s use a hypothetical and say I deleted two identical stories and got two varied responses. The first being inconsolable rage and the second being a genuine attempt to figure out how to improve their story. Which do you think I answered? If you answered both, you were right. Although I spent more time and gave a more insightful/helpful explanation to the one that didn’t call me scum of the earth. Being calm and inquisitive and not acerbic is more likely to result in me trying to let you know what was wrong in the story and what needs improvement. Reasons for Deletion * Housekeeping- This is mainly for older stories that once may have slipped through review and are not up to current quality standards, heavily use clichés as a crutch, or is very generic. * Duplicate Page- A page like this already exists. This holds true for stories that are re-tellings of old urban legends or because we already have that story on the site. * Author’s Request- Fairly obvious, the author requested the deletion of their own story. * Does not meet Quality Standards- I will elaborate on this later as this is one of the most common reasons a story is deleted. * Re-uploaded Story- An author re-uploaded their story without having received admin approval. Admin approval is always required. * Containing overused cliches. Check this page for information on which cliches to avoid. * The page was either spam or a Trollpasta. Trollpastas are no longer allowed on the wiki with the exception of those created before June 17th, 2017. We don't need any more Trollpastas, and spamming is against the rules. * Unfinished Page- The page wasn’t complete. This applies to 'work-in-progress' and stories that are to be 'updated' regularly. (As they are never finished in a reasonable amount of time.) * Lacks story/content- Your story had no story/plot * Severe Formatting Issues- Your story was a massive wall-of-text/paragraph or had severe coding issues that would take a lot of editing to change it to a properly formatted page. * Plagiarism- Your story was directly stolen from another source or heavily used plot points from another story. This offense results in the story’s deletion. (In summation, don’t do it, we will catch you and/or another user will point out the similarities of your story, “Vito the Killer” to “Jeff the Killer” even if his catch-phrase has been changed to “Go to Napsburg!”) Reasons a Story May Be Deleted After Being Reviewed By an Admin/Bureaucrat * Format: Was your story basically a large paragraph or riddled with coding errors? How to avoid this: simply space your story correctly and preview it to check for errors before posting. For coding errors, post your story in Source Mode when editing. * Grammar: Was your story grammatically sound? Did you use the correct form of it’s (it is) and its (possession) / you’re (you are) and your (possession) / there (indicatory), their (possession), they’re (they are)? * Capitalization: Did you incorrectly capitalize words ? Did you remember to capitalize names, places, proper nouns, and “I”? Did you capitalize the start of sentences and dialogue? * Punctuation: Did you remember to properly use commas, periods, semicolons, quotation marks, etc? This includes, but is not limited to: putting punctuation inside quotations, putting apostrophes in contractions (two words joined like: can’t, couldn’t, I’d, etc.), putting apostrophes in words indicating possession, properly punctuating sentences. Ellipses (...) are typically reserved for pauses in dialogue and omission of words from a quote. Using it as a 'dramatic pause' in the story itself tends to give it a melodramatic feel and overuse of ellipses can mess with the overall flow of a story. ("And then... I opened the door... and saw... a ghost... Not just any ghost... it was a hyper-realistic one...") Abuse of ellipses can make a story seem boring and over exaggerated. * Spelling/Wording: Are you properly spelling words? Note: this wiki accepts both British and English methods of spelling. (colour/color, defence/defense, center/centre) Are there malapropism/homophone issues (words that sound alike, but mean different things. Than/then, site/sight, knew/new, where/were, are/our, etc.)? Are there frequently words missing from sentences or extra/repeated words? Have you checked to make sure the words you are using are correct? (The thesaurus may seem like a helpful tool, but in reality, it typically does more harm than good. How would you respond to reading about a thirteen year old who’s currently home alone and writing a blog using college-level vocabulary for absolutely no reason?) Using five dollar words doesn't improve a story, very few people are going to say that just because you use "insalubrious" to describe an atmosphere that that makes you a good writer, It just comes across as word-dropping. Hemingway Vs. Faulkner. Faulkner said about Hemingway's writing, "Poor Hemingway, his books will never send readers running to their dictionaries." to which Hemingway responded, "Poor Faulkner, he thinks big words inspire big emotions." Being clear and concise is better than appearing educated and word-wise. * Story: This is the most important aspect of your work and as such, it has the biggest impact on whether or not your story will be deleted or not. This section will be a little more in-depth because of this. Does your story use an excessive amount of Cliches or re-hashes story elements from dozens of other stories doing nothing original or not being a well-told story? Does your story lack description or not have any suspense or build-up? (Building up the tension in a story can save it from deletion and can even make up for a few generic plot points/tropes.) Does it read like a checklist? (“I went to the basement. I saw a monstrous-looking monster. It killed me to death.”) Was your story a means of introducing your OC or CPC (Creepy pasta character) and uses a generic story? If so, then there is a good chance it will be deleted. Please go to the section below for more information on why OC stories are usually bad enough to be deleted. OC Pasta Issues (and how to avoid them) So, why does having an OC make your pasta bad? Well, it's simple, it's because your character isn't original. Roll credits. No, but seriously. For semantics, let's use our alternate definition of OC, the more fitting "creepypasta character" or CPC. Anyone who sits down and tries to come up with a CPC is trying to come up with something like Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Ticci Toby, etc, etc, etc. As much as you may argue against that, it is true. Whether consciously or unconsciously, you're trying to create a human killer character (okay, Laughing Jack is magic or whatever, but still). Sure, there are monster CPCs, but they are somewhat less common and are usually much less... obsessed over by the writer. If you think this is hyperbole, take a minute and think of all the different CPCs you've seen. How many are human killers? How many are teenaged human killers who have bad parents and are bullied at school? If you want to create a good character, read things other than creepypasta and fanfiction. It's that easy. See how diverse characters can be. Remember, IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE TO WRITE AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER. It just takes more effort than it does to rip-off an existing character. Don't be lazy. Tips * Take your story to the Writer's Workshop on the Creepypasta Wiki! Seriously, posting a story there significantly raises your chances of it not being deleted. Taking it to the writer’s workshop after it is deleted often helps in revising it as users are more than capable of pointing out issues you may have missed. This can also allow your story to be on the Creepypasta Wiki; not just this wiki. * Proofread your story! Read it aloud to yourself. This will help you catch clunky phrasing, punctuation issues, and other problems you may have overlooked when writing it. * Take your time when writing it! Don’t rush to upload your story. What’s another hour to re-read and check your story for issues? If you are in a hurry, you’re going to make a lot of mistakes and you’ll likely get your story deleted. Category:Rules Category:Site maintenance Category:Help Category:Suggested Reading